Even then
by hp-ewrgdr
Summary: Little did I know that was only the beggining of a whole new “Hallway hazard” phase. But, even then, I knew Nick Lucas would become more than just a friend for me. I would make sure of it. JONAS. Nacy. Macy/Nick.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Even then** by kacau

I will probably have murdered Stella by the end of the day. She's been nagging me about her male bestfriend and his brothers and how happy she is they are going to study with us. Please, don't you think I'm a bad friend, it's just she refuses to tell me their names, she just keeps saying I'll freak out!

"Stella, it's not like they're the JONAS! Moreover, I already sworn I would try to act normally around them, even if I'm shy." My blonde friend smirked as she arranged her books into her bag. I was still sitting in my desk, erasing my drawings off the chair.

"Oh, believe me, it's not your shyness that worries me." We got out of the classroom and started walking along the hallway. Ahead of us, a girl screamed. I looked toward Stella who seemed a little more than frightened and dropped my backpack to the ground. "Macy, don't!" She yelled as I run in the direction of the comotion. I don't understand her fear, she knows I can kick any jock's ass.

"I'm so sorry. How was I supposed to know she would react like this? Stell didn't say anything about disguises inside school." A boy said from the floor, holding onto the fainted girl. Two other boys sighed. I finally managed to make my way to them and knelt besides the girl, who I recognized as Alyson.

"Oh God. Someone will have to help me carry her to the nurse's office." I didn't pay much atencion to the others and started looking for any scratchs in her skin.

"We'll do it. I guess it was kind of our fault." I looked up to answer but was too surprised to do it. There, standing above me, were Nick and Joe Lucas. I stared at them with wide eyes until I felt someone nudge on my shoulder.

"Macy, dear, please, don't freak out." Stella's voice wasn't very clear and I felt like my head was spinning. I heard her groan. "Joe, I told you people here would have to get used to you lot. Couldn't you have used sunglasses or stiled your hair another way?"

"But, Stells, how would they get used to us if they don't know it's us?" He whined. That's when everything turned black.

* * *

Ugh! I can't believe I blacked out. That was so embarassing. I kept my eyes closed as I tried to remember exactly what had happened before I fainted. Nick Lucas? I mean, the JONAS? Here? At Horace Mantis? And just as that I remembered Joe saying something about Stella.

_Stella_.

What a great friend I have. She couldn't have told me her friends were the Lucas brothers so I could be mentally prepared to our encounter. It's clear I could never be prepared to something like that, I mean, they _are_ the Lucas brothers, but I would have appreciated a warning.

It wasn't really her fault, she tried to get me ready but I guess that would never happen. Stella is a great friend, perfect almost. I'm the crazy fanatic one. I don't deserve having her as my best friend. I'm still gonna kill her, though.

"How much longer you think she will be out?" She heard a husky voice ask and knew it was Nick.

"I'm not sure. Once she made me go to one of your shows with her and when Joe got into stage she started crying. It was really unconfortable for me." God, was Stella trying to get me killed out of embarassment?

"I think that's actually kind of sweet of her. What's her name again?" Joe said, apparently sitting next to Stella.

"Her name is Macy, bro, and she seems to be waking up." I opened my eyes to see Nick staring at me. I almost lost my breath. Gosh, he was even more handsome than I thought he would be. I think I'm hyperventilating. "Are you ok?" I just nodded, unable to do anything else.

"Oh! She might have seen a ghost or something like that." Kevin stopped and I could almost hear his mind racing. "That would be just _awesome_!" I giggled. I'd never thought he would be this funny. He almost looks like a kid.

"Bro, don't be such an idiot. You know ghosts just exist in haunted houses." Joe exclaimed like it was an obvious thing. Nick and Stella just looked at him as if he was crazy while Kevin nodded his head. I felt myself growing more and more excited.

"You're really the JONAS! Nick, Joe and Kevin of JONAS!" I finally yelled, sitting in the bed. They looked at me, surprised, and Stella sighed.

"Mace, breath." She said, getting up. "These are my friend and yes, they are the JONAS. Will you please calm down? You're shaking." And she was right, I was really shaking. I took a deep breath, trying to get back to normal. I looked around, noticing the other girl wasn't here.

"Where is Alyson?" I asked. My voice was still squeaky and loud.

"She is already up. You blacked out for two whole periods." I groaned. Stella helped me out of the bed and guided me to the boys. "Guys, this is Macy Misa, my best friend. Macy, these are Joe, my male bestfriend, Nick and Kevin, his brothers." Nick waved his head, Joe winked and Kevin took a step foward, apparently going to hug me, but Stella stopped him. "Sorry, but she might faint again."

I stood there, smiling like an idiot in their direction. I knew it was stupid of me to do so, I just couldn't bring myself back to normallity. Kevin was so kind, Joe was so good-looking and Nick, Nick was just so damn intense. His eyes were passion and intelligence and _happiness_. It just took my breath away.

"Well, we have to go to our classes. Nick, Macy will show you the way, she's also a freshman." He gave me a tiny smirk and gestured me to lead the way. I stumbled out of the room, tripping on the desk and nocking the lamp in my way to the ground.

Little did I know that was only the beggining of a whole new "Hallway hazard" phase. But, even then, I knew Nick Lucas would become more than just a friend for me. I would make sure of it.

* * *

I hope you liked this fanfic. It is complete, just my view of how they met. Thank you for reading and check out my other fics!


End file.
